mayojoufandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons and Braves
All of the information about Dungeons and Braves provided to us. Basic Description (from Chapter 1) The game called ‘D&B’ is commonly thought of as a dull one where groups of characters clear dungeons filled with bats and mice and goblins, with one or more of the party members dying before the ending almost a guarantee. Those used to the more modern TRPGs that emphasize on flashy characters and detailed storylines would be unable to believe this, but D&B is exactly that kind of game. However, that dullness is limited to the basic rules. As the character grows, the nature of the adventures change drastically. There are a total of 4 sets of rules that correspond to character growth: Basic rules, Mid Rank rules, Upper Rank rules, and Super Rank rules. For characters that have reached Super Rank, having founded a country or becoming a guildmaster is a given, and they are mostly occupied with fighting against gods or devils in other dimensions or out in space, or taking part in equally epic history-changing wars. Depending on circumstances, they might even be on an adventure towards becoming a god themselves. Such growth would require clearing at least a hundred scenarios. Even I had spent more than 7 years nurturing Gio. Classes Warrior Priest Priests specialize in recovery magic. Thief Thieves can open locks and disable traps without limit. Wizards (See Gio's available spell list here.) Wizards are absolutely useless in close combat. It takes exactly 10 seconds to chant any spell, during which the wizard is completely vulnerable. In exchange, they possess extremely high firepower. Wizards in D&B must read their spellbooks every morning in order to ‘charge prepare’ the spells that they will use that day. Furthermore, after a spell is used, it disappears from the wizard’s consciousness, and cannot be used anymore until it is ‘charged’ again the next morning. Spell Archive Charged spells are stored in the wizard's Spell Archive, which is in the 'Region of Chaos,' a place even deeper than 'instinct' and 'the unconscious self.' To get there, the wizard has to bring themselves to the Inner World, and pass through the Door of Wizardry. The Spell Archive is split into 9 floors, all connected by a spiral counterclockwise staircase. If the wizard's visualization of the Door of Wizardry or the staircase or walls of the Archive is incomplete or unclear, he would be "swallowed by an overwhelming chaos and turn into a vegetable." The floor names: *1st Floor: Archive of the Novice *2nd Floor: *3rd Floor: *4th Floor: *5th Floor: Archive of the Magical Enchanter *6th Floor: *7th Floor: Archive of the Spiritual Power Holder *8th Floor: *9th Floor: Archive of the Great Wizard Spells (Chapter 26) Spells recorded in the spellbook cannot be used without limit. A total of 9 spells can be charged for each level, and activation uses up a charge. For example, the maximum number of spells that Gio can use each day is 81 spells. Of course, spells recorded in the spellbook that have not been charged cannot be used. Incidentally, a level 1 wizard may only charge 1 level 1 spell each day.